Enough For Now
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Fabian catches Jerome with gay porn and is shocked at how his friend falls apart at the idea of being found out. He shows him how much it doesn't matter to him. Slight Jerome/Fabian but mostly friend comforting friend


"Please don't tell anyone!" Jerome begged, tears in his eyes as he stared at Fabian.

Fabian remained frozen in the doorway, his hand still on the knob. He wasn't looking at Jerome, instead he was looking at the magazine that was on Jerome's bed. Even more pointed he was staring at the picture on the front cover. Two men were lip locked in a passionate kiss with one's hand down the pants of the other.

A sound from upstairs seemed to snap Fabian out of whatever trance he was in as he stepped aside and closed the door behind him. "Jerome…"

"Please," Jerome begged again, stepping forward with wild eyes as he grabbed Fabian's arms, "you can't tell!"

"Are you gay?" Fabian asked, his eyes dancing between Jerome and the magazine.

"No, it's just…" his voice quieted as he fell on the bed, dropping his head in his hands, "I'm sorry."

Fabian furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at his mate in confusion, the words not making sense to him. He could see the shame and terror on his friend's face and it saddened him. Did Jerome think he would hate him for being gay? Or questioning? If so then what kind of family did Jerome come from?

The dark haired boy shuck his head slightly as he kneeled before the blond. With kind eyes he gently took Jerome's tear stained face in his hands and leaned in. Jerome backed away but Fabian kept a firm grip on him, not letting him escape. He ghosted his lips over the prankster's, their breath mixing together. Fabian softly rubbed his thumb across Jerome's cheek, much more intimately then Jerome would have expected (not that he'd expected this reaction). The bold boy leaned in and locked his lips with the blond's. The kiss was soft and gentle. The other boy's damp cheeks wet Fabian's hands but he didn't stop. He continued to slowly kiss the distressed boy in front of him.

After a few minutes Fabian pulled away and looked up into Jerome's still wet eyes. "I'm not gay, but it doesn't matter if you are. It does not make you a bad person or unworthy." Fabian could tell that the words he was saying were words never spoken to the blond before. "You are a wonderful man and one day you will find someone to share your life with. You can have everything you've ever dreamed of whether your other is a man or woman doesn't matter. You don't have to tell anyone, and I won't tell anyone either, but you can. We all love you and we'll accept you, but even if they didn't I'd never abandon you. If Alf decided he didn't want to be your roommate anymore then I would. If you ever decide to come out, you'll be okay, at least by us."

"H-how do you know?" Jerome stuttered, the tears pouring from his eyes as he stared down at Fabian with a naked soul.

"Amber squeals like little girl every time she sees a gay couple in town, you've see her, she loves it. Patricia has a gay godmother. Mick is the most non-judgmental person I know. Nina's best friend in America is gay and she loves him dearly. I don't know for sure about Mara or Alfie, but do you really think they'd be a problem?"

"My parents would disown me," Jerome sobbed, biting his lip as he tried to get his tears under control.

"Let's not worry about them right now, first you have to realize you're not a bad person. You're not you know, and I don't want you to ever think so," Fabian whispered, finally releasing Jerome's face.

When Jerome finally gave him a sheepish smile, Fabian grinned the grin that made Fabian melt any person he was with. He reached up and gently wiped away the remaining tears before standing up and pulling Jerome from his bed.

"Come on, let's get some water," Fabian said as he took Jerome's hand and pulled him towards the door. He dropped it once he'd opened the door, grinning over his shoulder to the blond. For the first time, in a long time, Jerome felt like someone cared and accepted him. For the first time he saw a future that didn't promise lies and deceit to his wife and children. It didn't mean his problems were by any means solved, he still had the irrational fear that his friends would hate him and the very rational fear that his parents would disown him, but someone cared, someone thought he was worth something, and that was more then enough for now.

* * *

**A/n So I've never written for this fandom before, it's an OC situation but I really think this is how Jerome would react and I don't think Fabian's totally out there either. Maybe I'm wrong. I've had very similar experiences granted I've never kissed anyone I was assuring but it's not unlike me to do so if it seems right. I was inspired because I have seen people like Jerome, confident, lady's man who also happens to be gay. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
